diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Ganndor Kapitel12-13
Gánndor und das Stadtleben oder auch *** Ein Krieger auf ungewohntem Terrain*** In meinem letzten Kapitel erzählte ich Euch von meiner Rückkehr nach Sturmwind. Dieser Teil meiner Geschichte wird Euch über meine Vorbereitungen auf die Abreise nach Nordend und über meine Erfahrungen in Sturmwind berichten. Der Titel lautet: Gánndor und das Stadtleben oder auch ein Krieger auf ungewohntem Terrain. Also während meiner Vorbereitungen lernte ich in Sturmwind viele neue Personen kennen. Es war eine erlebnisreiche Zeit. Auch hatte ich eine erste Erfahrung mit der „Brunderschaft der Gerechtigkeit“. Der Name war jedoch in meinen Augen nur ein scheinheiliges Werkzeug, um irgendwelche Verbrechen zu verstecken. : Gánndors Blick wirkt sehr ernst Eines Abends gab es zum Beispiel diese Neueröffnung der Taverne zum Geschlachteten Lamm im Magierviertel. Ich wollte mir diese nicht engehen lassen und traf mich dort mit Freunden auf etwas zu essen und zu trinken. Es war eine merkwürdige Atmospähre in dem Lokal. Die Kellner waren recht eigenartig und viele der Kundschaft ebenfalls. Wir zahlten recht schnell nach unserem Essen und machten uns auf den Heimweg, wo mir plötzlich sehr schlecht wurde und ich mich mehrfach übergeben musste. Ich schleppte mich noch auf den Kathedralenplatz, wo ich Gadrion Weissklinge, einen Freund aus den Reihen der Hand, traf. Er konnte mir ein Gegengift von der SI:7 besorgen. Ich weiss nicht was schlimmer war, die offensichtliche Vergiftung oder der Trank, den mir Gadrion da unter die Nase hielt. : Gánndors Gesicht verzieht sich zu einem eigenartigen Grinsen Ich erinnere mich verständlicherweise nur ungern an den Abend. Nachdem ich mich danach einen Tag lang erholte, versuchte ich zusammen mit Flori, einer interessanten und sehr netten Person, die ich kurz zuvor kennenlernte, herauszufinden, was im Lamm vor sich gegangen ist. Doch unsere Ermittlungen verliefen sich im Sande. Seither habe ich nichts mehr von dieser Taverne gehört. Sicher hat diese Bruderschaft die Tätigkeit vorsichtshalber eingestellt. thumb|zusammen mit Flori und Gadrion am Hafen Flori war ursprünglich im Dienst der Stadtreinigung tätig, arbeitete dann aber für einen Notar und Bankier der Stadt. Wir sahen uns recht häufig und aus einer Bekanntschaft wurde eine recht enge Freundschaft. Doch in Gedanken war ich immer noch bei Sybilla und meiner Reise nach Nordend. thumb|mit Flori im Gespräch thumb|left|betrachtet die Fertigstellung des Hafens Die Arbeiten am Hafen Sturmwinds nahmen langsam Gestalt an. Je näher der Tag meiner geplanten Abreise kam, um so unruhiger wurde ich. Nur selten fand ich noch ruhigen Schlaf. thumb|mit Flori bei einem abendlichen Gespräch Doch noch war es nicht so weit und das Leben in Sturmwind ging weiter. Eines Abends sass ich zusammen mit Flori am Brunnen vor der Kathedrale, als eine Freundin von ihr auftauchte. Es wurde eine lustige Runde und wir lachten viel, als Flori auf einmal meinte, ihre Freundin könne in die Zukunft der Leute sehen. : Gánndor zuckt mit den Achseln Ich lies mich also auf ihr Spielchen ein. Da ich an sowas nicht glaubte, dachte ich nicht, dass es keine grosse Wirkung auf mich haben könnte. Weit gefehlt. Denn was sie sagte, ich will es hier nicht wiederholen, gab mir einiges zu denken. Sie sprach von Dingen, die lange vor meiner ersten Ankunft in Sturmwind geschehen waren und von denen hier sonst niemand wissen konnte. Es war äusserst eigenartig und ich wollte dem später noch auf den Grund gehen. Doch jetzt versuchte ich meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf meine Vorbereitungen auf die Abreise nach Nordend zu konzentrieren. Ich suchte daher am nächsten Tag Pragmak auf. Er war ein sehr tüchtiger Händler und konnte mir die ein oder anderen Ausrüstungsgegenstände sicher günstig besorgen. Pragmak war tatsächlich in der Lage, mir meine lange Liste grösstenteils zu erledigen und kam schon wenige Tage danach zu mir zurück, um mir mitzuteilen, dass meine bestellten Waren in seinem kleinem Lagerhaus nur auf meine Abholung warteten. Zwischenzeitlich erreichten Gerüchte die Stadt, dass weit im Osten Todesritter gesichtet wurden. Das Gerücht verbreitete sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Stadt und grosse Angst war bei den meisten in der Bevölkerung zu spüren. : Gánndor greift sich unbewusst an sein Medaillon mit dem Wappen seiner Familie und flüstert leise das Wort: Akena Todesritter? Sie waren direkte Diener des Lichkönigs und wurden durch ihn gesteuert. Was hatte der Lichkönig vor? Er musst doch von den Planungen der Allianz und der Horde erfahren haben. Warum schwächte er ausgerechnet jetzt seine Streitkräfte, in dem er sie in das ehemalige Lordaeron entsand? Irgendetwas konnte da nicht stimmen und ich beschloss vor meiner Reise nach Lordaeron noch möglichst viele Informationen hierüber zu sammeln. Vielleicht könnte ich dabei auch noch Informationen über den Verbleib des Skelettes meiner verstorbenen Ehefrau Akena finden. In diesem Moment fielen mir wieder die Worte Pragmaks ein: „Schau in die Zukunft und löse dich aus der Vergangenheit“ hatte er zu mir gesagt. Nun, ich würde ja nicht meine Zukunft aus den Augen verlieren, sondern vielmehr nur einen Blick in meine Vergangenheit werfen; zumindest wollte ich mir das einreden. Was wirklich geschah, nun meine Freunde, das werdet Ihr im nächsten Kapitel meiner Geschichte erfahren. Gánndor und die Todesritter oder auch *** ein Krieger auf der Suche nach seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Zukunft *** Im letzten Teil der Geschichte erzählte ich Euch über meine Erfahrungen in der Stadt Sturmwind. Heute berichte ich Euch, wie ich mich auf die lange Suche nach meinem Schicksal begab. Der Titel soll lauten: Gánndor und die Todesritter oder auch ein Krieger auf der Suche nach seiner Vergangenheit und seiner Zukunft. : Gánndors Stimme wirkt sehr ernst Als ich das erste mal von den Gerüchten hörte, es seien Todesritter in den Pestländern gesehen worden, die nicht sofort angegriffen haben, sondern sich schnellstens zurückzogen, wurde ich misstrauisch. Dies war ein sehr eigenartiges Verhalten für diese Schlächter. In der Vergangenheit war jede Begegnung eines Lebenden mit einem Todesritter in einem Blutbad geendet. Todesritter, die sich vor einem Kampf zurückziehen, das war eine bis dahin noch nicht dagewesene Sache. Was da wohl vorging? Sicher steckte eine neue Teufelei des Lichkönigs, Arthas’, dahinter. framed|Das Wappen der Hand Da ich bis zu meiner Abreise nach Nordend noch Zeit hatte, entschloss ich mich zu einer Reise zur Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichtes. Vielleicht könnte ich ja dort etwas mehr in Erfahrung bringen. Aber da war noch eine Sache… eine eher unerfreuliche… meine Ideale und die der Hand waren nicht mehr die Gleichen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht mehr und daher hatte ich mich entschlossen, meinen Wappenrock zurückzugeben und mich wieder dem Befehl von Lord Maxwell Tyrosus direkt zu unterstellen. left|thumb|im Gespräch mit [[Gadrion über die Vorkommnisse in den Pestländern]] Danach unterhielt ich mich noch mit einem Freund, Gadrion, über diese neuen Informationen. Wir entschlossen uns beide dort jeder für sich Untersuchungen anzustellen. Also packte ich schnellstens meine Sachen ein und orderte einen Greifen, damit die Reise schnell ging. Ich wollte nur noch weg. Ich musste wissen, was dort vorgefallen war. Ich war schon einige Tage in diesen Ländereien auf Reisen, doch schien mir hier alles wie immer. Aber wo steckte Gadrion? Er wollte ebenfalls hier auf Erkundung gehen, doch habe ich ihn noch nicht gesehen. Entweder er hält sich ausserhalb der sicheren Zone auf, was sehr gefährlich wäre oder aber ihm ist etwas zugestossen… Ich verwarf den Gedanken schnell und entschied mich schliesslich zur Rückreise nach Sturmwind. Sicher war er auch schon zurück und stellte wieder seine Forschungen an. : Gánndors Augen ziehen sich zu einem schmalen Schlitz zusammen bevor er fortfährt Als ich mich Sturmwind näherte, glaubte ich meinen Augen nicht. Eine Nekropole hatte sich vor der Stadt positioniert und es wimmelte nur so von Untoten. Die Stadtwache und die Silberhand hatten bereits ihre Streitkräfte zusammengezogen und verteidigten die Stadt. Jeder Bürger, der eine Waffe tragen oder Zauber einsetzen konnte, war in höchster Alarmbereitschaft. Ständig wurden unschuldige Bürger zu Seuche verbreitenden Monstern… Sturmwind war ein grosses Schlachtfeld geworden. thumb|Rückkehr nach Sturmwind War das das Ende alles freien Lebens? Wie stand es um unsere Verbündeten? Oder um die Horde? Hatten sie ähnliche Schwierigkeiten? Ich eilte durch die Stadt, überall lag der Geruch verfaulten Fleisches in der Luft und man hörte Menschen schreien…. All das hatte ich schon einmal erlebt…. als Lordaeron gefallen ist! Endlich erreichte ich die Kathedrale, wo einige Ritter der Silberhand tapfer versuchten die Massen der Untoten aufzuhalten. Der Kathedralenplatz schien einer der letzten sicheren Zufluchtsorte Sturmwinds zu sein. Ich meldete mich sofort bei meinen alten Freunden und sicherte ihnen meine Unterstützung zu. Sie hatten bereits Kontrollpunkte aufgestellt und Wachablösungen organisiert. Ein normales Leben war dieser Tage in Sturmwind nicht mehr möglich… ständig war überall Kampfgetümmel zu hören. Die Seuche griff so schnell um sich, wenn jemand im Kampf scheinbar infiziert wurde, musste sehr schnell gehandelt werden. Am nächsten Tag traf ich einen alten Freund, einen Magier der Kirin Tor. Es war ein freudiges Wiedersehen, hatten wir uns doch lange Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Nachdem er mir die Geschichten über das Verschwinden Darlarans bestätigt hatte, kamen wir auf Sybilla zu sprechen. Ich fragte ihn, ob er sie vielleicht gesehen hätte, doch er wich meinen Fragen immer wieder aus. Dann sah er mir direkt in die Augen und gestand mir, dass Lady Sybilla Dalson eine neue Aufgabe angenommen hätte. Diese hatte jedoch die Konsequenz, dass sie ständig umherreisen musste und keine Zeit mehr für persönliche Dinge hatte, mich eingeschlossen. Sie hatte sich somit für eine Zukunft bei den Kirin Tor und gegen eine Gemeinsame mit mir entschlossen. Diese Worte trafen mich, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. War das schon wieder das Ende einer Beziehung? Es war mir einfach nicht vergönnt mit einer anderen Person dauerhaft neues Glück zu finden. Langsam begann ich zu verstehen, was Daiwas Prophezeiungen zu bedeuten hatten. : Gánndor entfährt ein langer Seufzer Am Abend ging ich noch zum Rathaus. Dort war ein Zettel mit Namen der Toten und Vermissten aufgehängt worden. Ich ging die Liste durch, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens hier keine bekannten Namen zu finden. Dann stoppte ich erschrocken… nicht das noch. Brach denn alles zusammen? *Eliza M. Mortifer - vermisst *Daiwalala Riria - vermisst *Floreanna Zaubermond - vermisst Nein! Das durfte nich wahr sein. Flori…. War auch sie der Seuche zum Opfer gefallen? Und Daiwa und Eliza auch? Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war ich sicher, mein Lebenswillen sei gebrochen und ich würde sicher bald diese Welt verlassen. Diese Nachricht traf mich noch härter, als die Nachricht darüber, dass ich Sybilla wohl nie wiedersehen würde. Ich drehte mich erschöpft um und ging die Strassen hinab. Die Tumulte auf den Strassen hörte ich kaum… So viele waren gefallen… und doch schockte es mich weit mehr diese drei Namen gelesen zu haben, als die vielen davor. Ich ging zu einem der vielen Lagerfeuer und legte mich in einer mehr oder weniger ruhigen Ecke zum Ruhen. An Schlaf war jedoch nicht zu denken. Am nächsten Tag traf ich eine alte Freundin, Willowby Grünbuddel von DEN Grünbuddels. Seit ewigen Zeiten drängte sie mich meine Memoiren zu veröffentlichen. Ich hatte seit jeher ein Tagebuch geführt. Doch dachte ich nie daran, es zu veröffentlichen… Als ich Willow nun wiedertraf, beschloss ich ihrem Drängen endlich nachzugeben. Sie jubelte und meinte, ich solle beim nächsten Auftritt des roten Wagens aus meinen Memoiren vortragen, sofern wir denn diesen Angriff überleben würden. Nun, vielleicht konnte ich so den ein oder anderen Jüngeren vor einigen Dummheiten bewahren. Darum willigte ich ein. Der Wagen war in diesen Zeiten noch wichtiger geworden. Stützte er doch die Moral der Zuhörer. Ich merkte diesen Effekt sofort an mir selbst. Als ich mich von Willow verabschiedete und gerade zurückging, war ich wieder etwas zuversichtiger für die Zukunft. Dann stand plötzlich eine Frau vor mir und lächelte mich an; es war Flori. thumb|die "neue" Floreanna left|thumb Ich wollte es zuerst nicht glauben, doch war sie es wirklich. Aber sie wirkte verändert. Sie hatte eine neue Frisur und trug nicht mehr ihren Blaumann sondern eine Robe, bestehend aus einem recht merkwürdigen Stoff.… Und warum stand ihr Name auf der Vermisstenliste? Wie ich im Gespräch mit ihr herausfand, wollten Flori, Daiwa und Eliza nicht wiedererkannt werden. Einerseits war ich überglücklich darüber, zu hören, dass es den dreien gut gehe, andererseits war es recht merkwürdig, dass sie in all diesem Geschehen hier ihre Identität aufgaben. Doch dies meine Freunde ist ein anderes Kapitel meiner Geschichte.